legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Maka Albarn
Maka Albarn (マカ・アルバーン, Maka Arubān) is Soul Eater Evans's Scythe Meister (鎌職人 Kama Shokunin in Japanese). She stands out as the main female protagonist and one of the main Meisters in the story. Of all the main characters, she is the most normal and civilized of the group, which provides a significant balance to the other main characters. Presently, she is a Two-Star Meister and a creator of a Death Scythe. Main Friends: Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Death the Kid, Liz and Patty, Crona, Ragnarok (Sometimes), K'nuckles, Relationships Soul Eater Evans Soul Eater Evans is Maka's friend and weapon partner. These are a great exaple as to how oppesties attract. Their both so differnt and yet they have a very strong friendship as they always defend each other Spirit Maka's father and the current Death Scythe to Lord Death. Spirit has perental custody over Maka since he devoices Maka's mother Kami one month before the series. Dispite being close when she was small Maka's relationship with her father is mostly strained and hostile on her part as she is upset with his constested flirting with other women. She mostly refuses his atments to bond and does not like to aknowledge Spirit as her father and often say's she hates him. But when push comes to shove their relationship is still a warm and close one. She sometimes shows that she still cares for her father. Black Star Dispite finding his personality highly annoying up to the point she becomes infuriated with his temper and ego Maka finds Black Star a dependable friend. They seem to know each other sence's childhood. Tusbaki Nakatsukasa These two have a deep friendship. Tsubaki often gives Maka advice when she's angry or deepressed and Maka always listens to what she has to say. Death the Kid There is not much interaction with these two but Maka greatly repescts Kid not only as the son of Lord Death but also as a powerful and highly educated individual. She is still however slightly dismay by Kid's OCD problems. Dr. Stein As a fellow Scythe Master Maka see's Stein as a role model like her mother. Blair Dispite Blair being the sole reason why Maka and Soul had to restart their quest to create a Death Scythe Maka allows Blair to live with her and Soul. She appreciates Blair's presences in the house as a cat woman seems to fill an inner-emptiness created by the absence of Maka's mother. But only when she's fully clouthed and stays away from Soul. Crona They were oignaly enemies until Maka activates her black blood and is able to tap into Crona's soul. In that instant she is able to truly why Crona acted the way he/she did and since then they have been close friends. Maka is very kind and gentle to Crona is always there to defend him/her when he/she has trouble. Ragnarok Maka finds Ragnarok almost as annoying as Black Star with his loud mouth preverted nature and need to bully Crona. Dispite this she accepts him since he is physical part of Crona. K'nuckles They both met in To Crossover Flee Project Darkness, Maka makes great friends with Knuckles,although she kicks,punch,and use her books at him and his friends when Knuckles does his sneaky,selfish,and foolish stuff with Black Star,Soul,and Kid, much like Peter,Quagmire,Joe,and Clevleand stuff,but they had a good times,Knuckles fears her cause of her anger/insane/evil clone,ONLY her anger/insane/evil clone fears him,anything else NONE,it's revealed that She and Soul left the Helper Squad for an unknown reason why... Lizbeth Maka and her are going to meet and become partners in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny. Separated from their other friends, they decide to join up together against Discord, Sigma and their respective groups. They will become great friends Maka also knows about her archenemy Hunson Abadeer and despite what she hears, Maka goes along with her friend and archfoe joining forces to stop a greater threat. Zeus(God of War) Maka and Zeus' relationship is pretty much the same as Lizbeth's relationship with Hunson Abadeer. Maka hate's Zeus and Zeus (in the next adventure he shows up in) is going to focus more on her then anyone else. Personality Maka is a kind and caring person. However she can get mad very easy and when she's mad she scare's alot of people namely her team The Helper Squad. Abilities Physical Fitness Soul Perception Anti-Demon Wavelength Black Blood Grigori Weapon Gene Courage To Crossover Flee Project Darkness Her Debut Story The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Maka is returning like her friends and is to be a main character. One thing is for certain she will be separated from her friends expect for her partner and weapon Soul. Maka is also is going to be a main hero in Lizbeth's side of the story will act as her partner. She will also help Lizbeth, Agent Coulson and Nick Fury get the Tesseract back from Discord and Obodiah Stane. She is sought out by Agent Coulson and Nick Fury as alongside Lizbeth they may need her help. She and Evans are found by Agent Coulson who recruits them into S.H.E.I.L.D. Maka meets Lizbeth and also becomes friends with The V Crusaders. She also attends Sigma's rally and disagrees with his views and then defends Homer from Laufey who Simpson mistaked for a raspberry popsicle. It's revealed that Maka was also given the Super Human Serum by Nick Fury and developed super human abilities. Maka though brushes it off like Lizbeth eventually, also she learns why her new partner is with them now and feels pity for her. Maka learns about Hunson Abadeer and Discord and she and her friends fight the latter while making an alliance with the former. Maka also uses her superhuman speed, strength and other abilites to stop the base from blowing and fights Sophitia with incredible abilties Maka then helps her friends with organzing a plan with Hunson and Lizbeth against the villains. Though she does wonder if they're underestimating Sigma. She later saved Hades(Ghost N Goblins) with Soul from a clone Poseidon made by Jim Moriarty and then after destroying his clone she kicked Jim in the face and sent him flying into the sky. She and Lizbeth tag against Sophita when they see Discord again they do win but she decides to rest with since Liz needed head rest. She then befriends Patroklos. The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Allies: Soul Eater Evans, Black Star, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Death the Kid. Liz and Patty Tompson, Lord Death, Dr. Stein, Blair, Crona, Ragnarok, K'nuckles, The Helper Squad, Agent Coulson, Lizbeth, Nick Fury, V, Zero, Ciel, Alucard, Anakin Skywalker, Padme, Mako, Bolin, Lance, Sergant Callhoun, Vanellope, Marie Renard, The Lyoko Warriors, Homer Simpson, Joe Swanson, Long John Sliver Enemies: Asura, Medusa Gorgon, Zeus(God of War), Sigma, The Sigma Organzation, Discord, The Dystopia League Upcoming Enemies: Mechuckles and his Robotic Empire Trivia Maka is the only character that Knuckles ever feared. Maka, at first, was not stronger then Black Star or Kid, until this series, she is now Stronger then them, do to her training and hard focused alot more then them and her now enhanced superhuman abilities.While she Black Star and Kid are able to fight without their partners they still prefer to do that. Maka is quite a counterpart of her new friend and partner Lizbeth, Example: They both feared their leaders when they are angry. They are both nice and strong. They are both smart. They're tomboys. They're both insecure They're both cute Bth bbxc-1.jpg imagesCAQ2TQ8S.jpg MAKA.jpg Maka4.jpg Maka-3-.jpg Snapshot 1 (27-01-2013 9-24 AM).png pics-by-maka-albarn-soul-eater-20115890-400-225.jpg char_7127.jpg Maka_Albarn_full_1069918.jpg Tumblr_lftgvaSgdF1qetszso1_500.jpg|Maka and Soul Snapshot 8 (2-5-2013 12-33 PM).png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Cute Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Blondes Category:Action Heroines Category:K'nuckles Alliance: The P Team's Category:Main Members of The P Team Category:Second in Command Category:Tomboys Category:Characters that debutted in To Crossover Flee Project Darkness Category:Partner Category:Characters who have Angel/Devil Shipping Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Meister Category:Superhumans Category:The Helper Squad Category:Characters from the Soul Eater universe Category:Videos Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:The V Nightosphere Crusaders of the Empire Category:Main Characters in The Lone Ranger of M.O.D.A.B Storyline Category:Scary Characters